<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O mar é vermelho-licor by Laniny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207224">O mar é vermelho-licor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laniny/pseuds/Laniny'>Laniny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Pirates, Romance, World Travel, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:13:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laniny/pseuds/Laniny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongin é alguém curioso o suficiente para se enfiar em um navio pirata mal sabendo seu destino. Lá dentro encontra lendas que o deixam ainda mais curioso, tanto pela história delas quanto pelo pirata baixinho que vive para as navegações.</p><p>Descobrir seu nome se torna sua mais nova aventura.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O mar é vermelho-licor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3YwpelPVPBfZLvltQPdTHY?si=2ID2nCraTWGhAHjPF19jZw</p><p>boa leitura!❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin sempre fora apaixonado pelas águas. É como gostar de algo sem precisar provar, e é péssimo olhar e sentir a tentação por viver em uma praia e nunca ter ido muito além de onde seus pés alcançam.</p><p>E é assim que o rapaz se sente agora, com o fim das ondas molhando os pés e a areia abaixo deles. Na sua frente está o vasto mar azul que reflete a cor intensa do céu. Não poderia ser mais perfeito, ainda mais tendo o canto das gaivotas ao fundo e a agitação dos moradores da beira da praia.</p><p>Às vezes pensa no quanto sua vida poderia mudar para melhor, o quanto sua paixão por aquela paisagem poderia levá-lo a experiências únicas, coisas que vão além de se sentar todo dia na areia e tirar escamas e entranhas de peixes, toda hora sendo interrompido pelo seu gato, também meio velho e sem graça.</p><p>Oportunidades passam pela cabeça do rapaz perdido e hipnotizado com o que tem ali, bem à frente de seus pés. Algo tão grande e incalculavelmente lindo deve guardar muitos segredos e incontáveis experiências. Jongin se vê explorando aquilo com todo seu ser, talvez seja esse seu propósito de vida. Na verdade, tem quase certeza. Aquele vento que quase solta o coque em seu cabelo longo e castanho parece dizer isso o tempo todo.</p><p>— Jongin, hora de ir. — A voz de Minseok o tira de seus devaneios, o mais novo apenas baixa seu olhar e dá as costas ao pôr do Sol sobre o mar. — Estava viajando de novo? — O outro o pergunta enquanto morde uma farpa de madeira que está ali a mais tempo do que deveria. Jongin apenas balança a cabeça para os lados com um sorriso sem jeito.</p><p>Porque Minseok está certo, no fim das contas.</p><p>Definitivamente deitar em um sofá velho com o gato preto em seu peito não é algo motivador, porém Jongin não tem escolha. Enquanto apenas gasta alguma energia pensando, o Kim acaricia seu bichinho de estimação com cuidado.</p><p>— Ei, acho que está na hora do almoço. — Forçando o gato a sair dali, ele vai até o lugar certo, onde o bicho sempre come, e despeja um pouco da comida no pote vermelho. Depois disso se vê perdido outra vez, alguém como ele definitivamente odeia estar desocupado.</p><p>— Esse tipo de tranquilidade não é meu forte, gatinho.</p><p>E novamente, Jongin desaparece pela praia. Seu destino, a areia branca e leve pela qual também é tão seduzido todos os dias. Talvez se vivesse em uma cidade distante do litoral não tivesse que lidar com o fato de sua casa ser tão desinteressante se comparada àquela paisagem tão atrativa.</p><p>Jongin para em um lugar qualquer do porto. Pode sentir o cheiro de peixe e consegue ver quando animais enormes são pescados de forma dolorosa e brutal. Os sons tão altos daquele lugar o deixam viajar, imaginando coisas tão absurdas quanto o que pode ver ali mesmo todos os dias.</p><p>— Ei, garoto! Saia daí, é perigoso! — Um homem grita atrás de Jongin, que está na ponta de uma plataforma de madeira velha e úmida. Ele olha para trás e se depara com uma barba horrível e um velho sujo de escamas.</p><p>O jovem dá alguns passos para trás, olhando para o mar novamente pode ver algo se aproximando, tão distante que parece minúsculo. Depois, é obrigado a sair dali por um puxão impiedoso em um de seus braços. É aquele homem. Jongin não sabe quem ele é, mas quando souber vai poder odiá-lo o chamando pelo nome.</p><p>— Vá pra sua casa, aqui não é lugar pra alguém como você! </p><p>— Qual é o meu problema? — O homem solta o braço e olha para o mais novo da cabeça aos pés.</p><p>— Você é muito magrinho, qualquer coisa te derruba, agora suma daqui logo, anda!</p><p>Jongin sente um empurrão em suas costas e logo está novamente pisando sobre a areia quente. Ele olha para trás antes de correr pela praia em uma direção qualquer.</p><p>— Jongin, seu gato fugiu outra vez! — Um garoto de cabelos pretos caídos sobre a testa e de rosto magro se aproxima com o bicho no colo. — Devia trancá-lo em casa, minha mãe disse que se ele roubar nosso peixe de novo vai dar um jeito nele!</p><p>— Dar um jeito? — Ele pega o gato pesado entre os braços e se senta na areia, o outro faz o mesmo e se ajeita ao seu lado. Depois, olha torto para Jongin e passa um dos dedos na frente do pescoço com uma cara de espanto. Ele entende a mensagem na mesma hora.</p><p>— Não tenho culpa, gatos são gatos. — O menor olha para o animalzinho e parece refletir por algum tempo antes de continuar.</p><p>— Se ela tentar algo eu o ajudo a se safar, ou eu não me chamo Kim Minseok!</p><p>Jongin sorri de volta antes de vidrar o olhar ao mar. A paisagem está tão linda que poderia ficar ali até que ela se torne escura, porém sabe que ela ainda continuaria admirável a noite.</p><p>— Obrigado Minseok.</p><p>— Você deveria dar um nome a esse bicho, não aguento mais você chamando ele assim. "gato", "gatinho, vem cá!" — O mais velho o corta e se levanta com rapidez, limpando a areia da calça velha. — Olha! O navio finalmente chegou, será que dessa vez trouxeram algo interessante da viagem?</p><p>— Que… viagem? — Jongin pergunta realmente confuso, parece ter caído ali de paraquedas.</p><p>— Como assim, "que viagem"? É a mais importante do ano, levou meses pra eles voltarem! — Ele faz uma curta pausa enquanto coloca as mãos na cintura. — Foi pra Oceania, é claro!</p><p>— Oceania… o que tem lá? — Jongin coloca o gato com a barriga gordinha sobre seu ombro antes de se levantar e olhar para o navio enorme se aproximando da plataforma onde estava minutos atrás. Ele para ao lado de Minseok que está fazendo o mesmo.</p><p>— Tem ouro, e muito! Além de suprimentos que não temos aqui. Pena que a única coisa que vai ficar são os suprimentos, porque o ouro é todo daqueles caras. — O mais velho aponta para o grupo de homens parados no porto antes de  olhar para o amigo. — Jongin, o que aconteceu com você? Foi abduzido? </p><p>Ele o olha ainda mais confuso.</p><p>— Devo ter me esquecido, só isso.</p><p>Minseok de repente se abaixa ao seu lado, parecendo prender um riso ansioso na garganta. Ele pode perceber quando o gato move sua cabeça junto com o de cabelos pretos.</p><p>— Cadê o Jongin que eu conheço, hm? Você… ENGOLIU ELE! — Ele de repente ataca Jongin com cócegas insistentes que quase o derrubam na areia, a essa altura o gato já está longe outra vez. Minseok o olha e para com as mãos ainda apoiadas a Jongin.</p><p>—Tudo bem, se ele for pra minha casa eu cuido dele, agora vá ver o que tem no navio, eu volto depois! — Diz enquanto se afasta pela praia, correndo atrás do pequeno animal preto que vai em disparada para alguma casa da beira da areia.</p><p>Jongin faz o que pediu, a passos demorados se aproxima do navio enquanto a âncora é jogada ao mar e os homens sobre ele voltam a pisar na terra firme depois de tanto tempo.</p><p>— Soltem logo as redes, tragam a pesca pra fora! — Um grito chama sua atenção, o homem velho parado na escada que fora jogada do navio faz um sinal para os que ainda estão lá dentro. Jongin se aproxima mais a cada vez.</p><p>— O navio vai partir logo com uma nova tripulação, não podemos ficar muito tempo parados, o inverno vai chegar logo! — Uma mulher jovem diz meio distante, o rapaz a ouve atento, ainda caminhando em direção a plataforma.</p><p>— Essa é a melhor tripulação que já formamos, nenhuma vai nos trazer tanta pesca e tanto ouro quanto eles. — Os murmúrios continuam enquanto anda pela madeira barulhenta. Ao seu lado, dezenas de caixas e redes de pesca são arrastadas pelo chão por mais dezenas de homens. Ele roda no lugar algumas vezes, acompanhando a movimentação agitada dali com o olhar. Jongin por um momento pensa no quanto é injusto homens usarem sua praia até conseguirem seu ouro e depois partirem sem deixar sequer uma pedrinha com os moradores dali.</p><p>— Assim que o navio for esvaziado, vai partir outra vez, dessa vez vamos para o outro lado, dizem que a pesca lá é garantida. — Um rapaz jovem e pequeno diz enquanto puxa uma das redes ao lado de uma mulher tão jovem quanto. Jongin ouve aquilo e fica terrivelmente curioso. Ele se senta na cerca que rodeia o chão de madeira e observa tudo com atenção, já até se esquecendo que seu gato pode estar dando trabalho a Minseok.</p><p>— Vai ser uma viagem perigosa, mas vamos nos dar bem, tenho certeza! — A mesma voz diz algo outra vez. O Kim a segue e encontra seu dono, com uma bandana suja na testa e roupas que um dia foram uma camiseta branca e uma calça de tamanho adequado, mas que agora estão curtas e velhas. Ele consegue perceber isso. O desgaste de uma viagem dessas é escancarado.</p><p>— Vamos, pegue isso e dê um jeito no navio! — Um jovem  desce de lá e o entrega um esfregão e um balde com água suja. — Dessa vez eu não vou me meter nessa… loucura! — Ele desce a plataforma em meio a outros que acabaram de chegar.</p><p>— Tem certeza de que vai partir outra vez? — A mulher de antes pergunta quando estão novamente subindo a plataforma.</p><p>— Tenho, toda certeza! — o rapaz baixo diz com um sorriso cansado. O olhar baixo de repente se levanta e encontra o de Jongin, de forma tão discreta que nem mesmo percebe. Ele coça a nuca com uma das mãos e ajeita a bandana vermelha com a outra. — Bom… acho que vou pegar roupas novas com aquela mulher e… subir logo no navio. — Ele está novamente olhando para a mulher alta ao seu lado.</p><p>— Tudo bem. Seja rápido, sabe, eles ficam loucos no fim da primavera!</p><p>— Claro. — Ele sussurra ensaiando os primeiros passos, depois se despede rapidamente dela antes de correr pela madeira clara. Antes, um olhar rápido para o garoto da pele quase dourada que está sentado na cerca frágil.</p><p>Jongin, segurando o esfregão e o balde, é confundido com o que antes ocupava esse cargo durante a viagem, então é empurrado para dentro sem nenhuma delicadeza, quase derrubando o que tem nas mãos. </p><p>— Ei, calma! — Ele protesta, porém é inútil. Quando vê já está dentro do espaço enorme da embarcação, com um chão imenso e imundo que precisa ser limpo, cedo ou tarde.</p><p>— Vamos logo, não temos tempo garoto! </p><p>— Mas eu… — Ele torce o rosto com o cheiro de peixe velho.</p><p>— Sem essa, é seu dever então vá em frente e limpe essa nojeira!</p><p>Jongin por um momento repensa sobre o que acontece consigo. Apesar de ser uma loucura, ele é curioso, o mar o atraí. Quer sentir o balanço das ondas e a tensão de uma tempestade em alto mar, acordar todo dia com o cheiro da pesca e sentir a emoção de estar entre a tripulação. Imediatamente começa a lavar o chão com aquela mesma água suja, afinal, não teria tempo de trocar. De repente sente algo passar pelas suas pernas, ao olhar para o lado, vê seu gato preto o ajudando a limpar o chão enquanto lambe um pouco do que restou dos peixes ali.</p><p>— Ei, seu… gato! — Jongin o pega com uma das mãos e o coloca sobre o ombro mais uma vez, delicadamente. — Não deveria estar aqui, sabia? — Ele para e pensa, também não deveria estar ali, então seu gato é o menor problema.</p><p>Algumas horas depois, quando finalmente esvaziam o navio e, com a ajuda de outras pessoas na limpeza, a tripulação está pronta para partir. Já está escuro e todos descansaram esperando pela viagem.</p><p>Menos Jongin, que entrou de penetra e está se arriscando até demais.</p><p>Ele ouve quando as correntes são puxadas para levantar as âncoras, os homens gritam e alguém se dispõe a controlar o enorme navio. Sente as borboletas no estômago enquanto se apoia ao mastro que simplesmente estava em seu caminho antes, os braços estão doloridos pelo trabalho duro, mas se sente insanamente feliz.</p><p>— Você não deveria ter entrado aqui. — A voz grave atrás de si faz Jongin tensionar as sobrancelhas, sem olhar para aquela direção. Seu olhar ainda pertence inteiramente ao mar e o vento quase o impede de abrir os olhos.</p><p>— Por que não?</p><p>— É perigoso demais.</p><p>— Então todos estão se arriscando, não? — Ele finalmente se vira devagar, girando o tronco naquele mastro enorme até poder ver o rosto de quem conversa consigo. Em seu outro braço o gato preto mia preso na dobra de seu cotovelo.</p><p>— Pessoas com experiência estão se arriscando, não são como você. — O rapaz da bandana diz cruzando os braços. As roupas novas até que caíram bem e agora ele está limpo, parece outra pessoa.</p><p>— Todos tiveram a sua primeira navegação, até mesmo você. — Jongin diz com um sorriso convencido, descendo da base do mastro que o dá apoio e indo em direção ao menor. — Eu nem sei como vim parar aqui direito, então… não me culpe.</p><p>— Você poderia ter saído, e deveria ter feito isso. — O menor ameaça sair, mas o Kim insiste em chamá-lo até que volte atrás.</p><p>— Qual é o problema, se é tão perigoso, por que não descansou na praia como os outros da última viagem?</p><p>O outro desvia o olhar e ajeita o pano fino em sua testa outra vez. </p><p>— O mar é melhor que a terra firme. Não conseguiria esperar a volta do navio por tanto tempo. Já fiz isso uma vez e me arrependo amargamente. — Ele responde em um tom quase poético. O som da madeira arranhando as águas o interrompe de vez em quando.</p><p>— É, eu imagino. — Jongin se vira novamente e olha para as pequenas ondas, próximas por conta do escuro da noite sem Lua. Entre seus braços ele segura o gato pequeno por debaixo das patas. — Tenho medo de… agora que vou experimentar, não querer mais a terra firme.</p><p>Ao estranhar o silêncio, o Kim olha cuidadosamente para trás. O pequeno já está sumindo no escuro das paredes do navio. Ele, por outro lado, prefere se deitar e aproveitar a visão esplêndida daquelas estrelas, o mapa que os guia pelas águas a tantas eras, sempre tão exato. Jongin está definitivamente fascinado. A última coisa que se lembra de ver antes de pegar no sono ali mesmo, naquele chão frio e desconfortável, foi o cruzeiro de estrelas que sempre encontra, até mesmo quando está na praia.</p><p>Quando pegou no sono ainda estavam perto da areia, Jongin tinha como se localizar, mas quando sente que alguém o acorda de repente e olha em volta assim que se senta, percebe que já não tem mais noção de onde esteja, nem de quanto está longe da terra.</p><p>— Foi corajoso por dormir aqui, garoto, vá comer alguma coisa, aproveite enquanto as frutas estão boas. — O homem de cabelo ruivo diz quando passa ao seu lado, logo depois de quase ter o chutado para que acordasse.</p><p>— Eu… não sei onde preciso ir. — Jongin se levanta e olha em volta, seu gato não está ali. — O-onde está…</p><p>— Não devia trazer um bicho pra cá.  — Ele diz em tom brincalhão ao ver o desespero do garoto. — Vá por aquela porta, as coisas estão lá. — Com um dos dedos apontando para a pequena porta lateral, o homem se afasta e continua seu caminho, sem Jongin o enchendo de perguntas bestas.</p><p>O jovem corre até lá quase ofegante, se agarrando às bordas da porta ao olhar para dentro enquanto procura desesperadamente pelo seu bichinho. Aquele cara está lá, sentado em uma cadeira do canto com o gato no colo. Ele dorme em seus braços como uma criança. Jongin continua olhando para o animal enquanto o que o tem nos braços o olha com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. Então, o Kim se aproxima devagar.</p><p>— Normalmente piratas tem pássaros pra deixar em seus ombros. — O menor diz enquanto acaricia o bichano uma última vez. — Se alguém aqui tivesse um, ele seria um risco a mais. — Jongin o pega de suas mãos frias e o aconchega em seu ombro.</p><p>— Às vezes sinto que você poderia me jogar pra fora do navio.</p><p>— E eu quero. — Ele diz sério, porém o moreno ri nervoso.</p><p>— Olha, acho que ele é o meu papagaio! — Resmunga enquanto arruma mais uma vez a barriga do gato sobre seu ombro. — Ele sempre gostou de ficar aqui. — Apontando para o animal que agora está ao lado de seu rosto, ele ri outra vez. O rapaz com a bandana descruza as pernas e se levanta, parando em frente ao maior de forma provocativa.</p><p>— Que pena que não posso jogar você ao mar. — Com a ameaça saindo entre os dentes cerrados, ele se afasta, precisa cumprir suas tarefas.</p><p>Jongin também.</p><p>— Ei garoto, vamos! Precisa limpar o convés. O capitão vai acabar dando um fim em você a qualquer hora! — Aquele mesmo homem ruivo o olha com uma expressão simpática, então passa um dos dedos em frente ao pescoço com um riso nervoso. Jongin ri ao se lembrar de Minseok, por um momento se pergunta o que aconteceu na praia enquanto corria atrás do seu gato.</p><p>Logo depois, já está no convés. A água quase limpa no balde e o esfregão pronto para trabalhar. O capitão está logo à frente, guiando o navio pelas águas. Aquilo torna difícil que se concentre em seu trabalho, porque seu maior desejo está se realizando e, ali, há poucos metros, está uma de suas paixões.</p><p>Um pouco mais longe, Jongin pode ver quando uma rede enorme é puxada para dentro por um  tipo de braço ainda maior. Os peixes lá dentro implorando para voltar ao mar, aquilo o lembra do que faz na praia quase todos os dias. Ter que limpar o convés é quase uma promoção, um degrau deixado para trás na escada de cargos.</p><p>— Tudo bem… vamos lá. — Sem nenhuma delicadeza, ele começa a limpar aquele chão. Os cabelos longos de vez em quando caindo sobre a testa ao escapar de seu coque mal feito o deixam irritado, porém não para de trabalhar nem por um minuto.</p><p>— Qual é o nome do seu gato? — Aquela voz o interrompe outra vez. Ele olha para trás e vê o rapaz com um grande facão em uma  mão, na outra uma pequena rede com alguns dos menores peixes pescados. Jongin umedece os lábios e se vira devagar.</p><p>— Ele… não tem um nome. — Responde sorrindo sem graça.</p><p>— Ele já é velho, como ainda não tem nem um nome? — O pequeno se afasta sem pressa enquanto continua falando com o moreno de cabelos longos. — Enfim, diga ao… gato, que ele precisa sair da nossa mesa, ou o próximo jantar será ele!</p><p>Jongin solta o esfregão e chama pelo outro, acenando e quase gritando para que o olhe. Ele finalmente se vira, impaciente.</p><p>— Você ainda não me disse o seu nome. — Ele para, parece pensar antes de voltar a se aproximar, tão rápido que o maior dá alguns passos para trás.</p><p>— Como você me chamaria, hm? </p><p>— E-eu não sei. — Gagueja rápido.</p><p>— Então, encontre um jeito de me chamar. — Ele quase sussurra e volta a se afastar com um sorriso torto nos lábios.</p><p>— Por que não me diz seu nome? — Jongin de repente sente o olhar cair sobre si, o capitão que está logo a frente o encara quase o pedindo para que continue trabalhado, mesmo sem usar nenhuma palavra. Ele obedece, ainda olhando para as costas do rapaz com o facão e os peixes em mãos.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Seus braços ainda não se recuperaram do trabalho duro. Uma semana não fora suficiente tendo que limpar aquele chão imundo todos os dias, e seu gato agora já não tem mais seu colo simplesmente por querer estar lá. Jongin custa muito a pegá-lo nos braços para que vejam o pôr do Sol e as estrelas juntos. Além disso, ter que aguentar o Sol forte do convés deixa marcas de queimaduras em seus braços e rosto. Está com o corpo todo dolorido.</p><p>— Ei! — Ele ouve alguém chamar assim que ensaia apoiar as costas ao mastro. Acima de si as velas fazem um barulho alto e meio relaxante. Lá perto da porta, o rapaz de roupas claras faz um sinal para que se aproxime.</p><p>Jongin vai até lá quase arrastando os pés.</p><p>— Entre naquela porta pequena ali ao lado, eu vou ajudar… — ele olha para o gato em seu ombro. — vocês.</p><p>De repente ele desaparece outra vez. O Kim vai até a tal porta e entra parecendo um espião, tendo certeza de que está sozinho. Logo o menor aparece rapidamente na porta, o fazendo pular no lugar e até seu gato miar pela ombrada em suas entranhas. Ele solta algumas coisas no balcão que Jongin fez seu banco.</p><p>— O capitão me disse que você parece… fraco. — Ele abre um pequeno pote com um creme feito ali mesmo. — Acho bom você passar isso onde está queimando.</p><p>— O capitão? — Ele concorda. O Kim o encara enquanto o menor continua revirando algumas coisas na pequena caixa. — Uma vez, eu já cheguei a imaginar que você era o capitão.</p><p>Jongin, pela primeira vez, consegue ver aquele rapaz sorrir, ainda meio sem jeito.</p><p>— Impossível! Eu, o capitão? Você realmente não tem noção das coisas. — O pequeno diz e, rapidamente, passa um dos dedos pelo braço avermelhado de Jongin, que se encolhe ao sentir aquilo queimar e esfriar sua pele ao mesmo tempo. O gato pula de seu ombro e se senta ao seu lado.</p><p>— Sinto falta de poder trabalhar na sombra de uma palmeira… mas me diga, por que você não poderia ser um capitão? — Ao ouvir aquela pergunta, ele entrega o pequeno pote nas mãos de Jongin e ajeita o cabelo sobre a faixa vermelha.</p><p>— Não sou tão mais velho que você. É impossível sim, pelo menos por agora.</p><p>— Você realmente não vai me dizer qual é o seu nome? — De repente o Kim retoma aquele assunto. </p><p>— Eu nunca perguntei o seu. — Jongin tem certeza de que o pirata baixinho nunca havia o olhado de forma tão intensa quanto agora. — Pode parecer uma piada, mas aqui preferimos não nos chamar pelos nomes. Pelo menos não os reais.</p><p>— Realmente, eu não entendo o porquê. — O mais velho respira fundo.</p><p>— São como crenças. Cristãos entendem suas crenças, mas alguém de fora pode achá-las tolas demais. É assim que as coisas funcionam, nada agrada a todos.</p><p>— Então… vocês não sabem os nomes um dos outros?</p><p>— Não… ainda mais com uma tripulação nova como essa. — Ele suspira e termina de falar com um sorriso. — O único nome que eu sabia… era o do velho papagaio do capitão.</p><p>— Isso explica muita coisa. — Jongin, com o olhar vidrado ao chão enquanto se recorda de todas as vezes que fora chamado de "rapaz" ou "garoto", não percebe quando os dedos do menor espalham aquilo em seu braço mais uma vez, tão rápido quanto um médico experiente que sabe que será melhor assim. Ele puxa o ar entre os dentes e vê o outro rir baixo.</p><p>— Você parece uma criança. — O moreno o olha, toma coragem e imediatamente para de agir como tal.</p><p>— Ei, posso te chamar de… capitão? — O sorriso imediatamente desaparece e o olhar cai de forma demorada sobre si.</p><p>— É claro que não, isso seria desrespeitoso com o verdadeiro capitão.</p><p>— Por que não devem saber os nomes uns dos outros? — O pirata suspira outra vez, se sentando ao lado de Jongin naquele balcão.</p><p>— Um dia, quando era criança, ouvi um homem velho falando sobre isso… lá na beira da praia. Ele falava com uma mulher, e contou a ela que os antigos navegadores preferiram fazer isso porque... — Ele olha para Jongin, parece organizar as palavras em sua mente. — porque guardar lembranças das tripulações pode ser muito ruim.</p><p>— Eu ainda não entendi. — O mais velho respira fundo antes de desviar o olhar. </p><p>— Nomes ajudam a memorizar pessoas, e quem sempre se perde em tripulações diferentes pode se afastar de pessoas que foram importantes, porém, elas provavelmente não irão se ver novamente tão cedo. Elas podem sentir saudade e relembrar os nomes do seu passado. Seguindo o pensamento dos antigos navegadores, assim esquecemos das pessoas mais rápido. Muitos que moram na praia não navegam como eu, e muitos que navegam não moram na praia como você, é difícil continuar ao lado de alguém quando uma viagem chega ao fim.</p><p>— Você concorda com essa crença?</p><p>— É algo relativo, talvez funcione, talvez não. Ainda sou jovem demais pra saber, mas... confio nos mais velhos e tenho os mesmos medos que eles. — De repente ele corre o olhar para o pote em suas mãos, e em um pulo já está se preparando para deixar Jongin sozinho de novo.</p><p>— Qual era o nome do papagaio? — Ele pergunta quando o menor já está prestes a passar pela porta. O rapaz se apoia às bordas dela e hesita antes de responder.</p><p>— O capitão sempre o chamava de Gal.</p><p>— Gal? — Jongin repete baixo e sorri torto para o outro confuso.</p><p>— É, é um nome bonito para um papagaio. É o mesmo que "ondas". — Rapidamente, o pequeno some dali e o moreno percebe que fora deixado sozinho, aproveitando a brecha para dar uma ajeitada no cabelo preso naquele coque baixo.</p><p>— Gato… você precisa de um nome bonito também. Um dia pode ser tão importante quanto o papagaio daquele velho capitão. — Ele diz acariciando as orelhas do bicho com um sorriso pequeno, mas logo depois olha para o remédio em suas mãos e ele desaparece com um gemido baixo de desgosto.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>— Então, como foi com os remédios? Teve alguma melhora? — O rapaz de bandana entra e joga alguns cobertores e um travesseiro no canto daquele mesmo cômodo apertado onde havia deixado Jongin antes. Talvez apenas o olhar angustiado do moreno já dê a resposta. Ele ri baixo ao ver o outro com os braços travados para evitar sentir alguma dor.</p><p>— Deve ser péssimo dormir todas as noites naquele chão frio, mas sendo um penetra no navio seria mesmo difícil você conseguir uma cama. Então eu… trouxe isso pra você dormir aqui por enquanto.</p><p>— Por enquanto? Eu ainda posso conseguir uma cama lá embaixo?</p><p>— Tudo isso depende do capitão, não posso dizer muita coisa. — O pequeno cai de joelhos sobre a coberta dobrada e olha para Jongin em silêncio por algum tempo. — Estava pensando em um nome pra esse gato. — Ele muda de assunto de repente.</p><p>— Eu também.</p><p>— Você gosta do mar, use isso ao seu favor pra escolher.</p><p>— Eu amo o mar. O que você me sugere, senhor experiente? — Jongin diz baixo ao se ajoelhar em frente ao outro, a falta de alguma iluminação não permite que o veja bem de longe, então talvez não tenha tido escolha. Os braços quase imóveis evitando que as queimaduras doam.</p><p>— Não me irrite mais, penetra! — Ele disfarça um sorriso divertido aproveitando o escuro.</p><p>— Um dia você quer me jogar ao mar, no outro se preocupa com onde eu durmo? — O mais novo pergunta em um tom ainda mais provocativo e irritante aos ouvidos do menor.</p><p>— Eu ainda quero fazer isso, não tenha dúvidas!</p><p>— Qual é… admita que já se acostumou com a idéia de eu ficar nesse navio, faço parte da tripulação agora.</p><p>Por um momento um silêncio desconfortável começa, até mesmo os poucos movimentos do mais velho sobre aquela coberta são audíveis enquanto ele se levanta.</p><p>— Amanhã falamos sobre o nome desse… gato. Hoje você já passou dos limites.</p><p>— Sabe, como ele não tem nome, chamo ele de gatinho. — Jongin também se levanta e para novamente em frente ao homem. — Também não sei o seu, então que tal se ao invés de chamá-lo de capitão, usar "gatinho"? Isso também seria desrespeitoso com os gatos?</p><p>— Não ouse, penetra!</p><p>— Gatinho!</p><p>— Penetra!</p><p>Eles ouvem o sino tocar lá embaixo, com o tempo Jongin aprendeu o que isso significa, é hora de a tripulação estar na cama. O menor hesita com o tom que o moreno usa ao chamá-lo assim, com a voz arrastada e um sorriso indiscreto no fim. </p><p>— Até amanhã, gatinho. — Ele diz outra vez quando o outro já lhe dá as costas e se afasta de seu quarto provisório. O baixinho é alguém realmente interessante de lidar.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Talvez o jovem pirata tenha se acostumado com o termo "gatinho" depois de mais de um mês de viagem, apesar de ainda ser constrangedor a forma como o garoto do esfregão o usa toda vez.</p><p>Jongin, sentado abaixo das velas do convés, ouve quando os passos quase silenciosos vêm em sua direção.</p><p>— Boa noite, gatinho. — Há um riso divertido no fim, como sempre.</p><p>— Você está olhando as estrelas outra vez? — Pergunta enquanto se aproxima devagar, ignorando qualquer cortesia.</p><p>— Hoje… ainda não. Como o Sol acabou de ir embora as baleias ainda estão aqui por perto. — Ele diz apontando para seu lado direito, o menor segue seu olhar e anda até a borda do navio. Lá está ela, meio longe porém próxima em relação ao tamanho do oceano. Jongin ainda consegue ouvi-la, como um murmúrio distante.</p><p>— Eu já vi tantas, são filhotes de minke. Apenas a maior baleia desse mar poderia me impressionar… mas elas são bonitas, não são?</p><p>— São lindas, ainda mais assim. Nunca havia visto uma baleia livre antes. Só as machucadas que aparecem no porto depois que são pescadas ou quando acabam encalhadas.</p><p>O pirata respira fundo ao abandonar aquela borda e se aproximar do mais alto.</p><p>— Deve ser realmente terrível morar na praia e não conhecer o mar aberto, ter perdido tantas explorações ficando preso lá.</p><p>— Com certeza. Eu nem mesmo conhecia essa história do navio partir pra Oceania.</p><p>— É por isso que prefiro sempre correr pra próxima tripulação do que ficar praticamente trancafiado naquela areia. Navegações são libertadoras.</p><p>— Você tem razão. — Jongin de repente se levanta e se segura naquele mastro, o corpo pendendo para o lado enquanto um dos braços o segura lá. — Não tem nada melhor do que sentir esse vento no rosto e ver o Sol nascer e se por sobre as águas desse ângulo, é fascinante. — Enquanto sorri, o rapaz finalmente olha para as primeiras estrelas que aparecem no céu, apenas duas.</p><p>O mais velho continua em silêncio esperando que o moreno continue seu discurso.</p><p>— Não tenho certeza se quero voltar a morar na praia, quero… — Ele desce daquele mastro e para em pé em frente ao menor. — Quero ser como você um dia.</p><p>— Bom, então… pra começar, — ele olha para Jongin com aquela mesma intensidade de antes, como se pudesse ver até sua alma. — o que acha de beber um pouco do licor lá de baixo, hm?</p><p>— Não é proibido? </p><p>— Seria se não tivesse sido feito por mim.</p><p>— Eu quero! — Responde sem pensar muito, com um sorriso discreto, o outro sai sem dizer mais nada. O baixinho não demora a voltar.</p><p>— Consegui uma garrafa cheia! — O rapaz quase sussura com empolgação enquanto caminha e, ao mesmo tempo, abre o frasco que traz nas mãos.</p><p>Jongin deixa as costas escorregarem pelo mastro das velas até se sentar no chão, o outro garoto, talvez o único que ainda se importe realmente com o tal penetra, se senta à sua frente, finalmente conseguindo abrir aquele vidro cheio de um líquido vermelho e doce. </p><p>— O que aconteceu com você? — Jongin cochicha tão baixo que o som da água se chocando contra a madeira abaixo de seus pés impede que o outro o escute com clareza.</p><p>— Nada, só decidi que não vai adiantar eu ser implicante com você agora que estamos em alto mar. Não posso mais fazer você mergulhar e voltar nadando pra casa. Afinal, já faz mais de um mês que partimos. — O pirata finalmente vira a garrafa nos lábios, dando alguns goles demorados. — Já deve ser pelo menos, um terço da viagem de ida.</p><p>Jongin estala os olhos e se curva para frente, como se quisesse ouvir o mais velho um pouco mais de perto.</p><p>— Espera… você disse um terço da viagem de ida?</p><p>— Pensei que soubesse que viagens de navio são longas, é difícil voltar antes de cinco meses nos veleiros. — Ele passa a garrafa para o moreno, que já não está mais tão interessado na bebida.</p><p>— Eu… sinto falta de lá. O mar é realmente maravilhoso, mas… </p><p>— Eu sei, sinto falta de muitas coisas, mas desde que subi pela primeira vez em um navio não sei o que é ficar um mês completo em terra firme.</p><p>— E sua família?</p><p>— Eles… são o motivo de eu ter pisado em um veleiro um dia. Isso aconteceu a tanto tempo que nem me lembro ao certo de quanto.</p><p>— Então você os perdeu?</p><p>— Sim, penetra, eu os perdi. Lembra do que eu disse sobre tripulações? É tudo passageiro.</p><p>Sem nem ter tomado um gole, Jongin entrega a garrafa nas mãos alheias, as que imediatamente levam-na a boca já tingida pela bebida vermelha.</p><p>— Isso é péssimo.</p><p>— Talvez, eu não sei. Ainda posso encontrar algum deles em algum lugar, — uma pausa para um suspiro. — ainda temos sete oceanos pra explorar, são essas as nossas chances de nos vermos outra vez.</p><p>— Mínimas.</p><p>— Sim, mínimas! — Ele confirma com pesar. Jongin de repente toma o frasco de suas mãos e finalmente bebe seu primeiro gole, deve ser a primeira vez que toma algo mais forte que um vinho caseiro que experimentou por acaso naquela praia. Com uma careta amarga, ele volta a falar.</p><p>— Isso é… intenso.</p><p>— Ah, claro! Foi feito com todo o cuidado e ingredientes ótimos. Inclusive tem muito álcool que foi difícil de conseguir e...</p><p>— Não, não é a bebida. — Os olhos grandes e redondos o olham com curiosidade. — São… as relações. O apego, parece algo errado, mas mesmo assim acabamos nos entregando.</p><p>— Se tratando de família é quase inevitável, mas… acho que já sei lidar com o fato de ter que seguir em frente sozinho. Já vivo assim desde criança, então não tenho nenhuma escolha.</p><p>— Como tiveram coragem de separar sua família? Isso é cruel demais.</p><p>— Numa embarcação não existe piedade, se for preciso matar pra sobreviver, eles farão isso. — Jongin suspira assustado. — Desculpe se estiver destruindo um sonho que você tinha sobre esse lugar, mas as coisas não são um mar de rosas.</p><p>— Eu não tenho tanto a perder. — Por um momento, apenas Minseok passa pela sua cabeça, um dos únicos que o trata bem naquela praia além da costureira humilde de lá.</p><p>— Você tem tudo a perder, a vida aqui é muito incerta, você pode morrer a qualquer momento, sabe disso, não é?</p><p>— Sim… eu sei.</p><p>— Esse é um dos motivos pra evitar…</p><p>— O apego.</p><p>— Isso.</p><p>O mais velho sente algo passar por suas costas, imediatamente estica um dos braços e pega o gato preto no colo.</p><p>— Imagino que agora ele já tenha um nome, não o vejo há dias.</p><p>— Sim, ele tem. — Aqueles olhos brilhantes vão ao encontro dos seus mais uma vez. — Melchior.</p><p>— "Melchior"? Significa…</p><p>— Iluminado. — Ouvir aquilo imediatamente faz o olhar do mais velho subir aos céus. Parece que percebe apenas agora a luz acinzentada sobre eles e a Lua no céu nebuloso.</p><p>— É bonito. Muito bonito.</p><p>Quando seu olhar volta ao rosto de Jongin, ele se depara com as mãos quase tocando seu rosto. O moreno leva delicadamente os dedos até aquela bandana que sempre está abaixo de seu cabelo, quase puxando os fios para cima.</p><p>— Por que usa tanto isso? — Ele ameaça puxá-la para baixo, mas as mãos alheias soltam o gato e afastam seus dedos curiosos.</p><p>— É melhor que ela fique aqui.</p><p>— Tudo bem, mas… por quê?</p><p>— Talvez um dia você saiba, mas se acontecer… — Mais um gole demorado de licor. — não vai ser por minha vontade.</p><p>— Você sempre me deixa tão curioso.</p><p>— Você quem é curioso demais, não se esqueça de que só está aqui agora graças a isso. — Jongin o encara boquiaberto enquanto pensa em quais palavras deve dizer em seguida.</p><p>— Quando estava na praia… imaginava piratas com roupas bonitas e frutas gostosas, bebidas e aventuras o tempo todo. Isso é uma das coisas que realmente me trouxe até aqui.</p><p>— Como você mora na praia e teve a capacidade de formar algo tão surreal? — O pequeno diz com a voz quase manhosa, Jongin o olha e nota as lágrimas na parte de baixo dos olhos, ainda sem lhe escapar pelas bochechas. Quer tanto escondê-las que é provável que nunca caiam. — É quase impossível ter momentos assim, na verdade. É como um trabalho qualquer. Como um aviador que arrisca sua vida viajando, só acontece em contextos diferentes. — Outro gole de licor. Dessa vez é difícil engolir por conta da garganta irritada com a voz embargada. — Mesmo assim, você nunca teve vontade de ser um aviador.</p><p>— Não, nunca tive.</p><p>— Então sua paixão não é a aventura, ou a adrenalina… é simplesmente o mar.</p><p>— O resto é só um bônus. Então, sim. — Jongin termina com um riso soprado e se deita naquele chão outra vez, descansando a cabeça sobre os braços gelados.</p><p>— Não quer mais beber?</p><p>— Sou fraco pra bebidas. — Foi a vez do outro rir, ajeitando a faixa em sua testa depois do que o moreno havia feito.</p><p>— Você é fraco!</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Dois meses, esse é o tempo que passa até que cheguem a terra firme pela primeira vez, totalizando mais de três meses de viagem apenas de ida até lá. Jongin nunca se afasta do único pirata que lhe dá alguma atenção naquele veleiro.</p><p>— Chegamos, bem vindo à… Europa. — O menor diz abrindo de leve os braços ao andar de costas para olhar o outro. — É um ótimo lugar, mas precisa ter muito cuidado. Existem animais perigosos aos montes por essas terras.</p><p>— Você já veio antes? — Ele pergunta e arruma Melchior sobre seu ombro mais uma vez.</p><p>— Não, mas conheço as histórias dos meus antecessores. Dizem que antes de pessoas morarem aqui era ainda pior. — Ele explica enquanto os dois descem pela longa passarela do porto, parecida com a da praia onde Jongin mora, porém mais simples e também mais nova, e isso é claro.</p><p>— Você realmente confia nessas pessoas. — O Kim resmunga, porém não chega aos ouvidos de um pirata tão ansioso quanto ele.</p><p>— Espero que eles paguem bem pela pesca, você não sabe o quanto tem sorte por não precisar limpar o outro lado do navio, lá é definitivamente o pior lugar a se trabalhar. Você é praticamente o empregado do capitão, que mantém o lugar limpo e… só.</p><p>— Eu passei minha vida toda limpando peixes na praia, sei como…</p><p>— Mas quando o trabalho é em uma praia as coisas são diferentes, é mais fácil limpar e se livrar daquilo, agora… quando é um bando de piratas que não tem nenhuma noção de limpeza…</p><p>— Ah, acho que entendo. — O pequeno ri e dispara na frente de Jongin, acompanhando um dos mais velhos daquela embarcação. Ele se vê perdido mais uma vez, assim como se sentiu antes de ter seu único companheiro naquela viagem.</p><p>Porém, agora, ele segue o menor com o olhar, um pouco sobre tudo que conversaram antes passa como um filme em sua mente. Nas mãos dele há outra garrafa de licor vermelho, e o Kim admite que não gosta tanto daquele gosto tão forte. O cheiro, por outro lado, o faz querer senti-lo por horas.</p><p>Ele sente esse cheiro quando está perto do pirata.</p><p>— Então, penetra, acho que vamos passar a noite aqui pra repor o navio e sair amanhã antes do sol se pôr. — Ele volta de repente, quase assustando Jongin e o tirando de seus devaneios.</p><p>— Por que é sempre tudo tão rápido? Vocês nunca aproveitam os novos lugares por onde passam?</p><p>— Sim, a gente aproveita sim, o problema é que em três meses vai ser inverno na sua praia, e vocês precisam estar preparados, não concorda? Os suprimentos de vocês vão sair todos daqui.</p><p>— E então… — O Kim recebe mais uma vez aquele olhar curioso. — Vocês partem outra vez? — O menor engole em seco.</p><p>— Precisamos procurar por um lugar mais quente. Não sabe quanto o frio prejudica nosso trabalho.</p><p>— Ah, sei sim, eu moro em uma praia, gatinho. — O pequeno para por algum tempo sua caminhada calma, há muito tempo que não é chamado dessa forma. Ele olha para o moreno em silêncio enquanto continua a caminhar, talvez nem percebendo que está parado ali por estar concentrado em algo que leva nas mãos. — Mas realmente, não tenho a mesma experiência que você com a pesca, todo mundo lá me espanta de tudo que eu tento fazer.</p><p>— Então o que você faz lá? Além de limpar os peixes e… — O mais velho volta a acompanhá-lo, dessa vez virando a garrafa de licor nos lábios.</p><p>— Gosto de desenhar, mas é muito difícil ter papel por lá, então faço desenhos pequenos na areia que logo desaparecem, se quero que algo seja permanente peço pra uma mulher de lá bordar.</p><p>— Isso é interessante, não pensei que conseguiria ter uma distração dessas vivendo dessa forma.</p><p>— Qual é a sua? — Assim que Jongin pergunta, percebe que o outro fica tenso mais uma vez.</p><p>— É… complicado. Vou contar depois que terminarmos nosso trabalho, hm? — Ele entrega aquela garrafa nas mãos do Kim e caminha em direção à pilha de barris onde o restante da tripulação está. Novamente, Jongin está perdido.</p><p>Ele olha para o frasco em suas mãos, depois dá um volta no lugar procurando por um bom esconderijo. Quando o rapaz o olha, vê apenas se afastar correndo enquanto cuida da bebida balançando dentro daquele vidro.</p><p>— O que você vai inventar agora, penetra… — Resmunga baixo ao se apoiar em um barril quase de seu tamanho, que logo é arrastado por outros três homens que o obrigam a se afastar.</p><p>— Rápido garoto! Se quer descansar temos que fazer isso de uma vez.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Com todos os barris distribuídos aos barcos e a pesca trazida para o solo, o capitão do navio negocia com os moradores daquilo que, aos olhos de Jongin, é apenas uma pequena ilha, e pensa que se andar um pouco mais pode alcançar o outro lado.</p><p>— Onde foi aquele garoto magrinho que andava com você? — Um velho pirata pergunta ao rapaz, que imediatamente ajeita a bandana abaixo do cabelo.</p><p>— Eu não sei, mas se ele fugiu pra beber o meu licor ele me paga! — os olhos grandes brilham ao olharem para a fogueira a sua frente enquanto sorri brincalhão. Ele, por um momento, se pega pensando em onde o outro pode ter se metido.</p><p>— Acho bom achar ele logo, sabe que aqui não é um dos melhores lugares pra se perder assim por aí, não quero voltar pr'aquele porto com uma notícia ruim ao povo de lá. — o homem sussura ao se aproximar do pequeno, que ainda tem os lábios tingidos pela bebida de frutas vermelhas, os que rapidamente são sugados quando fica nervoso.</p><p>— Eu… vou achar ele… eu acho. — Ele coça a nuca antes de se levantar e se afastar, o calor do fogo rapidamente faz falta e consegue ouvir as risadas dos homens se afastando enquanto entra na mata. Sua sorte é ter a Lua cheia o guiando pelo caminho bem mais aberto do que esperava.</p><p>Sente medo, tem receio de encontrar o que não deve ali, mas pensa que, se o outro conseguiu, ele também consegue. Enquanto adentra aquela mata encontra um espaço aberto, como um pequeno pedaço de campo no meio das árvores. Quando ouve algo se mover ao seu lado direito, sente o corpo gelar e paralisar ali. Apenas seus olhos seguem o som dos galhos balançando lá dentro.</p><p>— E aí, gatinho. — De repente o moreno sai com alguns galhos finos em mãos, deve ser a primeira vez que o vê usando, ao invés de um coque, apenas um rabo de cavalo improvisado. Atrás de si o gato preto corre para acompanhá-lo.</p><p>— Você não devia sair assim. — Diz sério seguindo cada movimento do outro indo e vindo à sua frente enquanto empilha aquela madeira.</p><p>— Você queria que eu ficasse no porto? Lá é chato! Eu passei minha vida toda num porto e aqui não é tão diferente de lá.</p><p>— Mas é seguro.</p><p>— Exatamente, — Jongin diz ao encaixar o último graveto na fogueira. — essa mata aqui tem alguma adrenalina, diferente da minha que, se você se empolgar, chega numa daquelas cidades sem graça.</p><p>— Por favor! Isso não é uma aventura, é perigoso! — O mais velho aumenta o tom de voz aos poucos querendo finalmente convencê-lo.</p><p>— Por que o garoto que limpa o convés é tão importante pra tripulação? — Jongin, agachado ao lado daquele monte de galhos, olha sorrateiro para o menor, que continua quieto e de punhos cerrados. Ele se levanta e caminha devagar até parar em frente ao pirata. — Por que eu preciso tanto voltar ao porto e ficar vivo?</p><p>— Disseram que não querem levar uma péssima notícia ao porto quando o navio retornar. — ouvir aquilo faz o Kim se lembrar do amigo, o garoto dos cabelos pretos e bagunçados que deve estar o esperando naquela areia enquanto continua apenas limpando a pesca. — Você quer que a gente dê uma notícia ruim, penetra? Quer morrer sem nem ter se despedido de lá do jeito certo? Tudo por uma aventura?</p><p>— Não! Eu não quero! — O mais alto de repente se afasta enquanto esfrega as mãos pelo rosto. </p><p>— Inclusive, onde está minha garrafa de licor? — Diz com um sorriso provocativo antes de olhar em volta, ele puxa um tronco pesado para perto daquela pilha de lenha e se senta, esperando para tê-la em mãos logo.</p><p>Jongin o olha discreto antes de suspirar e caminhar em direção à mata fechada. Se enfia nas árvores pequenas e logo volta com a garrafa em mãos, está igual a quando lhe foi entregue.</p><p>— É toda sua… — Diz com a voz baixa e suave, tendo rapidamente sua resposta no mesmo tom.</p><p>— É claro que é.</p><p>O Kim se senta ao lado do mais velho no tronco e vê quando abre aquele vidro sem nenhuma delicadeza.</p><p>— Já tomou um banho hoje? Pode ser sua única chance de tomar um banho de verdade em meses, você sabe, não é… — O primeiro gole retoca o vermelho entre seus lábios.</p><p>— Claro, foi bom matar a saudade disso. Tomar banho no navio é um saco!</p><p>— É… é horrível. — Ele nem mesmo tem certeza de que aquilo vai funcionar, mas quando se levanta vira a garrafa sobre aquela lenha. Jongin quase o puxa para que se sente novamente, temendo que tanto trabalho tenha sido jogado fora.</p><p>— O que você fez?! — O moreno agarra a camisa branca, desesperado.</p><p>— Calma aí, um pirata nunca anda desprevenido. — Com um sorriso convencido, o pequeno tira uma caixa de fósforos do bolso de sua calça larga. — É muito difícil ter isso, sabe? Posso estar desperdiçando com você agora. — Ele sorri outra vez, da forma mais discreta que consegue.</p><p>A ideia do álcool parece funcionar de início, então Jongin volta a se sentar. O menor se aproxima novamente do tronco e coloca a garrafa em frente aos pés do mais novo.</p><p>— Ainda tem um pouco, pode beber se quiser. Mas, por favor, fique vivo! — Ajeitando a caixa novamente no bolso, o rapaz começa a se afastar na direção pela qual chegou ali.</p><p>— Espere! — Jongin se levanta quase chutando aquele frasco equilibrado no gramado surrado. O outro para e o olha sobre o ombro. — Talvez o seu fósforo não tenha sido desperdiçado. Você não precisa dormir no porto.</p><p>— Não… eu não preciso, mas… — Inquieto, ele se vira e olha para Jongin com as mãos juntas atrás das costas, se aproximando devagar. — eu já disse, esse lugar é perigoso, foi isso que me trouxe aqui. Alguém precisava encontrar o garoto do esfregão.</p><p>— Garoto do esfregão… — O Kim repete baixo e coloca as mãos na cintura. — Foi assim que eu fiquei conhecido? Garoto do esfregão…</p><p>— Sim, melhor que o garoto da bandana, não? — Aquilo faz Jongin se lembrar de repente de sua curiosidade sobre o motivo dela sempre estar ali, sem falta. Todos os dias e todas as noites.</p><p>— Tudo bem, se quiser pode voltar ao porto, pode dormir lá com aqueles homens ou beber com eles até amanhecer. Vou ficar bem aqui, obrigado pelo fogo! — Jongin diz o dando as costas e se sentando naquele tronco. A voz exageradamente dramática. — E também por esse banco que você me trouxe, vai ser muito útil! — Ele força a voz como se estivesse muito longe do outro, mesmo que ainda nem tenha saído do lugar. Sua resposta é apenas uma risada desacreditada do menor.</p><p>— Você é muito idiota. — Com a mesma suavidade nos passos de antes, o mais velho se aproxima do outro e vê um sorriso convencido nos lábios alheios. Então, se abaixa a sua frente e sorri da mesma forma.</p><p>— Já que você não quer, vou levar a minha garrafa, penetra! — Jongin vê o frasco ser chacoalhado em frente ao seu rosto, o outro ainda ri antes de se levantar. — Boa noite!</p><p>— Espere… — Ele se levanta outra vez, parece a mesma cena se repetindo, mas dessa vez o pirata sorri impaciente antes de se virar. — Preciso fazer uma pergunta, mas com você sendo tão teimoso eu nunca consigo!</p><p>— Tudo bem, eu vou me sentar aqui e ouvir tudo que você tem a dizer, — Ele passa pelo moreno e esbarra em seu ombro antes de finalmente se ajeitar naquele tronco, batendo os dedos em um ritmo chato no vidro enquanto encara as costas alheias. — talvez assim você me deixe dormir, amanhã precisamos acordar bem cedo!</p><p>— Primeiro, eu quero saber qual a punição de desobedecer uma crença. — Ele se vira rápido e olha para o outro com um sorriso ansioso. — O que acontece se eu souber o nome de alguém nesse navio?</p><p>— Você já sabe, não posso dizer que seja verdade, mas lembranças muito detalhadas podem ser perigosas.</p><p>— Eu não me importo! — Jongin diz de repente e sente o olhar alheio quase o julgar enquanto se senta ao seu lado outra vez. — Não me importo de me lembrar mais de alguém só pelo seu nome, isso é ridículo! É óbvio que não é real, pessoas se lembram de momentos e não só de nomes.</p><p>— O risco não são só as lembranças, o risco está em você querer encontrar pessoas do seu passado. Isso não pode ser incluso na sua vida se você quer viver no mar, não tem cabimento.</p><p>— Você se lembra da sua família? Todos os nomes?</p><p>— Sim, eu me lembro. Por muito tempo perguntei pelas praias se alguém os conhecia, mas hoje em dia já não tento mais. E antes que me pergunte, sim, isso me atrapalhou por muito tempo.</p><p>Jongin respira fundo.</p><p>— Quero que você saiba meu nome. Se eu disser de repente não vai ser um desrespeito, não é? — Ele resmunga enquanto os dedos mexem de forma desajeitada no cabelo, tão discreto que o outro não percebe ao ficar vidrado no fogo à sua frente.</p><p>— Bom, na verdade… eu não sei. — O mais velho de repente olha para as mãos do moreno, vendo um barbante arrebentado entre seus dedos.</p><p>— Poxa, acabei estragando o único fio que eu tinha, como vou prender esse cabelo agora? Você tem tanta sorte por ter um cabelo tão curto.</p><p>Ele respira fundo e continua subindo o olhar, encontrando o cabelo bagunçado e longo do mais novo puxado para apenas um lado de seus ombros.</p><p>— Então corte! </p><p>Jongin o olha torto ao notar que sua chantagem fora falha, depois se apoia ao tronco de forma que possa encarar o menor de perto.</p><p>— Você poderia me emprestar isso, não é? — Ele aponta de forma indiscreta para a faixa vermelha que puxa o cabelo castanho para cima.</p><p>— Só se você tomar um gole do meu licor. — O Kim ameaça pegar a garrafa, mas o menor é mais rápido e a segura, olhando no fundo dos olhos do que tenta roubá-la de suas mãos. — Você disse durante dois meses que odeia licor!</p><p>Jongin finalmente consegue tomar a garrafa e vira o último gole dela de uma vez, torcendo o rosto pelo gosto que acabou pegando tanto repúdio.</p><p>— Você é mesmo muito idiota! — O mais velho ri e derruba o frasco de suas mãos com um tapa. — Um completo tapado!</p><p>— Vai deixar eu prender meu cabelo agora? — O Kim o questiona ainda com a voz arranhada pelo incômodo na garganta. Enquanto o outro ainda ri de sua rebeldia, ele deixa os dedos irem indiscretamente até atrás de sua cabeça, puxando o pano vermelho para cima. Quando está quase terminando de tirá-la, finge que precisa se aproximar para conseguir fazer isso, chegando tão perto do ouvido alheio que chega a ser provocativo.</p><p>— Jongin… Kim Jongin. — Ele sussurra antes de dar o último puxão na faixa, a trazendo para seu colo antes mesmo de se afastar do mais velho. De repente e sente o outro se afastar, apenas por olhar para o outro lado, para o céu.</p><p>— Merda. — O mais velho vira o rosto rapidamente, parece esconder algo.</p><p>Jongin ri baixo e arruma aquela fita de tecido de forma que possa colocar em seu cabelo. Enquanto o outro ainda olha para o céu, prende os fios naquele mesmo coque despojado de sempre, mas dessa vez com um toque especial.</p><p>— O que foi? Um capitão antigo vai voltar pra te levar agora que sabe meu nome? — Ele pergunta brincalhão ao se aproximar outra vez, parece uma criança histérica.</p><p>— O problema não é esse, não é o maior. Eu só… ainda não aprendi a lidar com isso. — Ele vira o rosto novamente de forma demorada, Jongin analisa até que possa ver ao que se refere, já que aqueles lábios tingidos de um vermelho fraco e os olhos grandes são muito mais atrativos.</p><p>Ele leva os dedos até os fios curtos e volumosos caídos sobre a testa, os levantando para mostrar o que ainda não consegue ver.</p><p>— É uma cicatriz. Uma marca. — Diz com tanta neutralidade que o menor o encara quase boquiaberto.</p><p>— Uma marca horrível e que me lembra do pior dia da minha vida! — Ele sente Jongin deslizar um dos dedos sobre a linha que contorna a sobrancelha e sobe até quase chegar ao cabelo. Uma marca mais clara e mais baixa que o restante.</p><p>— É uma marca que carrega uma história, por mais que seja ruim. Nada na história é um mar de rosas, gatinho.</p><p>— Isso é tão tosco. Você já deu um nome ao seu gato.</p><p>— Como isso aconteceu? — O Kim pergunta ignorando a reclamação. O outro umedece os lábios antes de começar.</p><p>— Eu tinha um amigo no navio que vivia fazendo o que não devia. — Ele encara o moreno como se aquilo já fosse suficiente para dizer tudo o que estava nas entrelinhas. — Um dia ele me chamou dizendo que precisava dar um jeito nas velas… disse que estavam tortas. Eu acreditei e fui atrás dele, mas quando ele começou a mexer naquilo uma das cordas se soltou lá de cima. — Os olhos grandes olham para cima como se pudesse ver aquela cena se repetindo.</p><p>— A corda acertou você?</p><p>— Não… foi o pedaço de madeira que ela trouxe junto pra baixo. — Ele ri abafado e olha para o fogo antes de prosseguir. —  Já tem tanto tempo, eu ainda era criança e essa cicatriz cresceu junto comigo. Por muito tempo eu não escondi, mas quando isso começou a ser minha marca pra me encontrarem no navio, passei a odiar olhar pra ela.</p><p>— Não deveria! — Jongin diz com um sorriso pequeno ao deslizar mais uma vez um dos dedos sobre aquela cicatriz. — Sabe, ela me lembra aqueles mapas que ficam lá embaixo… no navio.</p><p>— Você já foi lá? Não deveria ter… — O Kim cobre os lábios manchados com o indicador.</p><p>— É o nosso segredo. Nosso segundo segredo. — Jongin para de pressionar sua boca e deixa a mão cair sobre o ombro alheio, olhando no fundo dos olhos do menor. — Essa pode ser minha única viagem em anos, não quero desperdiçar nada. — Sussurra por estar tão perto que não precisa mais realmente dizer algo em um tom alto para que o outro o ouça.</p><p>— Jongin… — Ele hesita por usar aquele nome pela primeira vez. — isso não é só por ser proibido, mas sim por ser algo muito sério. Mapeamentos não ficam nas mãos de qualquer pessoa.</p><p>— Tem muitas coisas que são proibidas, se for obedecer sempre você não vai viver. — o moreno sorri, e está tão perto que o mais velho sente o ar com o cheiro de licor atingir seu rosto. — É tudo questão de manter segredos. Se ninguém souber, nunca será um erro.</p><p>— Jongin… — Ele diz depois de um riso nervoso. O mais novo sorri ao ouvir o outro chamá-lo assim novamente. — Se eu não te jogar ao mar alguém vai fazer isso. Não deveria bancar o corajoso já na primeira vez que entra em um navio.</p><p>— É claro que posso. — Os dedos que pressionavam os ombros escorregam até segurarem o rosto do menor, que parece tão tenso a ponto de só conseguir encarar Jongin com os olhos grandes e brilhantes pelo fogo ao lado, e ele então sussura algo tão baixo quanto nunca fez antes. — Eu sei que posso.</p><p>O pequeno sente quando o Kim deixa a testa descansar sobre a sua, quando os dedos trêmulos deslizam pela bochecha corada pelo calor das chamas e quando o gosto doce do licor reveste seus lábios de uma forma nova. Apenas sente, pois seus olhos já estão fechados desde o começo, como se ansiasse isso por muito tempo. Tem anos que não sente tanto nervosismo e tantos arrepios e sensações ótimas ao mesmo tempo, e tudo isso pela forma calma como Jongin o acaricia, aquilo o agrada de todas as formas possíveis. Quando a mão livre do moreno vai até sua cintura, sente um sorriso se formar entre os selares de pausas tão curtas.</p><p>O mais novo sempre jurou odiar o gosto do licor, mas foi por nunca ter provado através daqueles lábios avermelhados.</p><p>Ao tomar um tempo para saber se fez a coisa certa, Jongin encara os olhos escuros à sua frente enquanto lambe a própria boca tentando sentir ainda mais aquele gosto doce.</p><p>— Nosso terceiro segredo, gatinho. — Ele sussurra com um sorriso e sente o outro voltar a se aproximar devagar, ainda sente a boca formigar como se na verdade nunca tivesse as separado, e quando as línguas finalmente se encontram, Jongin chega a arquear levemente as sobrancelhas e segurar a cintura do menor com mais força e jeito que antes. As melhores recordações dessa viagem definitivamente envolvem a forma como o outro decide quando quebrar as regras, e essa definitivamente será uma das mais inesquecíveis.</p><p>— Não… — Ele se levanta de repente e separa aquele contato de forma que Jongin se obriga a afastar as mãos, quando o menor se levanta, o olha com receio. — Isso não devia ter acontecido.</p><p>— Por que não? — o Kim pergunta com um sorriso ainda mais satisfeito quando se levanta e vê o rapaz encarar o fogo estalando à sua frente.</p><p>— Você sabe. Não vou dizer tudo outra vez. — Ele se vira e encara o moreno enquanto morde o lábio inferior, os olhos vidrados na faixa vermelha em seu cabelo. — Como você já vai dormir… pode me devolver isso! — Ele estica os braços até o laço e, enquanto tenta desatar o nó, sente as duas mãos escorregarem pela lateral de seu corpo, o segurando ali, próximo até demais.</p><p>— Já disse que não tenho medo de me lembrar de você. — Jongin sussurra antes de levar uma das mãos até a faixa e puxá-la, desmanchando o laço de um vez e o jogando sobre o ombro do menor. O cabelo demora a se soltar  e cair atrás das orelhas. — Você tem?</p><p>Aqueles olhos grandes correm rapidamente pelo seu rosto. Parecem fotografar pela milésima vez cada detalhe antes que se deixe levar e o abrace com cuidado, levando os lábios a se juntarem mais uma vez em uma única noite. Jongin respira fundo ao conseguir aquilo novamente.</p><p>Depois de finalmente convencer o outro a dormir ali e relaxar, consegue apresentar a beleza das estrelas além de um mapa noturno, ensina a apreciá-las. Assim como a Lua cheia que clareia algumas noites e até estrelas cadentes que cortam o céu. Diz que ao conseguir ver uma estrela dessas, poderia fazer um pedido a ela. Nesse momento, pede com toda a esperança que não perca o garoto da bandana.</p><p>— Por que não pede algo a ela? — o Kim diz baixo enquanto está deitado no tronco que antes servia de banco, o mais velho está sentado no chão olhando para o céu enquanto os olhos do moreno contornam seu rosto sem discrição.</p><p>Ele obedece, então pede para que nunca perca o garoto do esfregão.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>— Jongin, vamos logo! Eu disse que hoje seria um dia cansativo, precisamos voltar logo ao navio e você ainda nem acordou! — A voz ressoa baixo na mente do rapaz, parece distante até que desperte de uma vez.</p><p>— O que? Eu… — Apesar de tudo, é confuso demais acordar ali. Jongin olha em volta antes de se levantar rápido. — Já está muito tarde?</p><p>— Não, ainda é a hora certa, mas precisamos estar no navio antes do meio dia. — Os dois olham rapidamente para cima, o Sol está um tanto longe do ponto mais alto do céu. Logo os olhares se encontram outra vez, o mais novo sorri torto antes que o outro o dê as costas e comece a caminhar em direção à mata que serviu de caminho para chegarem ali. Sem nem ter acordado direito, ele corre atrás do menor para não perdê-lo no caminho, mas antes chama Melchior, que está sentado no tronco e insiste em ficar ali até que seja pego no colo.</p><p>— Enquanto voltamos… por que não me conta sobre…</p><p>— Minha distração?</p><p>— Isso! O que você faz? Eu não aguento mais ficar sem saber, por que tanto mistério? Sabia que o mistério é a pior coisa a se usar contra mim e…</p><p>— Por favor! Você fala demais! — Ele para de repente e olha para trás, fazendo Jongin travar a menos de um metro de si. — Não é nada tão grandioso, eu só… gosto de escrever. Mas tudo o que eu teoricamente escrevo são só algumas coisas que eu guardo comigo já que não tenho onde colocar.</p><p>— Escrever? Isso é… maravilhoso! — o mais velho tenta voltar a andar, mas ao ouvir aquilo para novamente, ainda de costas para o rapaz.</p><p>— Por que… maravilhoso? Piratas não tem tempo de sobra pra ficar escrevendo! Nem mesmo papel ou algo do tipo, pelo menos não piratas como eu.</p><p>— Como assim? Você precisa usar mais disso, é uma paixão, sabia? — O menor se vira outra vez, Jongin acaricia seu gato enquanto o ouve.</p><p>— Os papéis do navio sempre ficam guardados com os mapas, penas e tintas do capitão, e se você já esqueceu, pessoas como eu ou você não deveriam entrar lá! — diz com o indicador batendo contra o Kim antes de voltar a caminhar, e também a ser seguido.</p><p>— Isso é injusto, um navio pode esconder bons artistas atrás daquele trabalho chato e sujo.</p><p>— É bom ver que você entendeu que navios não são lugares tão bons.</p><p>— Entendi isso no primeiro dia.</p><p>— Então por que ainda é tão teimoso?</p><p>— Porque ainda tem o lado bom. Eu o valorizo. — O menor parece pensar numa resposta, mas apenas balança a cabeça e continua contornando a mata em silêncio.</p><p>Já no navio, prontos para partir, os dois se afastam novamente já que o pequeno tem sua cama na parte mais baixa da embarcação, diferente de Jongin, que espera a madrugada para evitar cruzar caminho com o capitão ou com qualquer um que possa entregar seu plano.</p><p>Ele anda com cuidado pelos corredores que já invadiu antes, procurando pela porta que sabe que é a que guarda os materiais de mapeamento das viagens. Ao encontrar o trinco enorme no fim dele, o gira com receio, temendo qualquer ruído, mesmo que o próprio navio cause vários deles na água a noite toda.</p><p>— Ótimo! — Sussura quando fecha a porta atrás de si, passando o olhar por tudo que está guardado de forma bagunçada nas estantes e na mesa velha. Aquele capitão não é nada organizado. Suas mãos escorregam pela mesa até encontrarem algo, procura por algo se se pareça com uma pena, um pedaço de papel, ou um pote de tinta preta.</p><p>No outro dia, Jongin acorda cedo até demais. Sentado perto da porta e com as mãos atrás das costas, ele acompanha o outro com um olhar traiçoeiro, definitivamente não sabe disfarçar.</p><p>— O que foi, hm?</p><p>— Nada… primeiro coma alguma coisa, depois eu te mostro. — Ele sorri torto e olha para o lado, aquele homem ruivo se aproxima deles, então Jongin se levanta e desvia do rapaz da bandana, correndo de costas para ele até que se esconda dos dois atrás da parede.</p><p>O mais velho nunca tomara um café da manhã tão rápido antes.</p><p>— O que você tem aí? — Ele de repente entra naquele cômodo de ferramentas que serve de quarto para Jongin, onde o moreno se encolhe com o susto ao ouvi-lo entrando e fechando a porta com rapidez.</p><p>O Kim respira fundo antes de puxar os três apetrechos que roubara durante a madrugada, os escorregando sobre o balcão onde está encostado.</p><p>— Surpresa! — Diz com uma empolgação quase falsa, porém apenas quer ser discreto, porque o que não falta é a euforia por imaginar o outro utilizando aquilo.</p><p>— O que você fez?! Isso é… papel? Jongin!</p><p>— Qual é… ele tem várias iguais, nem vai perceber. — Ele faz uma pausa para um suspiro. — Você escreve… eu desenho. — Ele segura os papéis em uma das mãos e os abre entre os dedos como um baralho, mostrando que fez ainda pior do que o outro imagina.</p><p>— Você é… </p><p>— Um idiota. — Jongin completa com uma risada fraca antes de de repente puxar o menor para mais perto. — Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado, eu não vou devolver por causa da sua birra. — Ele sente o outro puxar a mão com força, então sorri ao ver que se aproxima do balcão onde ainda está encostado.</p><p>— Isso é loucura. Nada do que me imaginei escrevendo um dia foi pro papel há anos. Só consegui isso até meus dez anos, quando ainda nem sabia o que estava fazendo… </p><p>— Mas agora você tem a chance de colocar pelo menos uma dessas coisas nesse papel, então não tente me convencer a devolver.</p><p>Quando ele deixa o pequeno quarto improvisado, Jongin também sai para seu trabalho do dia. Ao anoitecer, aproveita a luz das velas para desenhar o mar. Do outro lado da folha, o rosto do garoto da bandana, que é o primeiro a repreendê-lo no dia seguinte.</p><p>— Você tá acabado, parece que não dormiu hoje!</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Três meses de volta parecem muito para passar ao lado do pequeno sem poder repetir o que acabou fazendo em terra firme, mas no fim das contas Jongin sente que não foi tempo suficiente para aproveitar. A viagem nunca pareceu tão curta quanto agora. Segundo o capitão, em menos de uma semana estariam na praia novamente, então Jongin irá desembarcar e ficar na praia, enquanto o outro seguirá sua próxima viagem ao desconhecido. Ele desaparecerá novamente e deixará Jongin lá esperando por uma volta improvável. Essa é a única coisa que imagina como o destino dos dois, e ele aconteceria sem permitir que revivam aquela noite.</p><p>— Jongin, — o menor quase sussura ao se sentar ao seu lado no convés, está olhando as estrelas outra vez. — sente muita saudade da praia? Já está perto. — ele termina com um riso triste e olha na mesma direção.</p><p>— Sinto saudade daquela paisagem, de Minseok, da minha casa. Mas não do que fazia lá.</p><p>— O mar é mesmo capaz de causar isso. Entendo não querer mais a areia depois de sentir o balanço das ondas.</p><p>— Sinto que ficar lá vai me trazer algo ruim, angústia, um vazio… — Jongin abraça as próprias pernas e se encolhe ali, o outro olha para trás e vê alguns homens quase gritando no fim do convés, na entrada para o fundo do navio. — Vou sentir sua falta. — sussurra de repente e o pequeno volta a olhá-lo.</p><p>— Por que não fica no navio. Pegue a próxima viagem também.</p><p>— Não posso, não consigo. — Ele o olha com tristeza estampada nos olhos. O mais velho apenas passa uma das mãos pelas suas costas várias vezes.</p><p>— Também vou sentir sua falta, Jongin. Você foi… uma das melhores coisas dessa viagem, mesmo que eu não tenha conseguido jogar você do navio. — Ele respira fundo e encara o espaço a sua frente, parece indeciso, mas finalmente leva as mãos até a faixa e desmancha seu nó, a tirando de baixo do cabelo.</p><p>Jongin o olha curioso quando sente sua mão ser puxada de repente. Ele passa o tecido vermelho em torno de seu pulso e o amarra ali com força, com nós ainda mais seguros que os de quando estava em sua cabeça.</p><p>— Fique com isso, por favor. — O pulso do Kim é solto e o rapaz desvia o olhar, Jongin pode ver quando seus olhos brilham mais que o normal, então ele se esconde entre os joelhos também.</p><p>— Ei, — chama baixo enquanto olha para trás, garantindo que dessa vez ninguém além deles está ali. — olhe pra mim.</p><p>Assim que os olhos grandes miram em sua direção, Jongin segura o rosto quente entre as duas mãos e deixa um selar rápido em sua boca de forma tão ansiosa que imediatamente olha para a mesma direção de antes. O sino toca e ainda não há ninguém ali. Ele volta a olhar sorrateiro para o menor com um sorriso travesso e o obriga a se deitar. O mais velho reclama baixo antes do Kim se apoiar com uma mão de cada lado de seu corpo, voltando a falar tão próximo que o deixa sem saída.</p><p>— Esse pode ser o último, gatinho. — O moreno sussura lentamente antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez, com uma intensidade digna de um último encontro dos dois. As mãos do mais velho contornam sua cintura até que se encaixem perfeitamente, da mesma forma que as bocas se encontram agora, com o encaixe que Jongin sente que apenas ele pode conseguir. </p><p>Como se aquela boca fosse feita para ser explorada pela sua.</p><p>— Jongin cuidado! — O menor sussurra olhando para o lado depois de separar aquele beijo de repente ao empurrar o peito de Jongin para cima, mais uma vez garantindo que ninguém vai aparecer, enquanto isso o outro se senta novamente com um sorriso satisfeito.</p><p>— Tudo bem, — Ele ri enquanto encara o mais velho apoiado sobre os cotovelos. — Ainda temos… uma semana?</p><p>Enquanto faz a pergunta, Jongin olha para o espaço aberto do navio, o que dá visão ao mar e ao céu. Quando olha novamente para o lado se depara com o outro se aproximando tão rápido que mal tem tempo de se defender, rindo ansioso assim como o pequeno. E da mesma forma que o derrubara antes, sente ser empurrado contra o chão enquanto os dedos se entrelaçam uns aos outros com delicadeza. Aquele encaixe se repete de forma ainda mais intensa, Jongin sente o gosto do licor outra vez enquanto beija os lábios macios e tão ansiosos quanto os seus, o gosto que não sente a muito mais tempo do que pode recordar.</p><p>O mais velho sorri diversas vezes quando precisa forçar e se apoiar sobre o moreno, que logo faz questão de beijar outra vez aquele coração formado em seu rosto quente e corado. Ele sente quando Jongin deixa as mãos escaparem e se entrelaçarem ao seu cabelo. Seu corpo todo insiste em pulsar como se seu coração estivesse em todas as regiões possíveis. As mãos de Jongin quase tremem ao puxá-lo para mais perto, como se fosse mesmo o primeiro beijo dos dois.</p><p>Contudo, na realidade é apenas um dos últimos, se não o último.</p><p>Ao pensar nisso, o menor separa aos poucos aquele contato e encara Jongin com os olhos escuros tão brilhantes que fazem o outro sorrir satisfeito mais uma vez. E que sorriso...</p><p>Os dedos aos poucos escapam de seu cabelo e vão até as bochechas capazes de queimá-los, então o Kim levanta novamente o olhar.</p><p>— Vou sentir falta disso. Desse calor… — O outro apenas deixa um sorriso triste aparecer. — Do gosto de licor de frutas vermelhas que só você sabe como fazer eu querer sentir. — Ele ri baixo quando o mais baixo hesita antes de se levantar dali.</p><p>— Pare com isso, precisa se acostumar com a ideia de que isso é passageiro. </p><p>— É como uma paixão de verão… que no inverno vai embora sem dar garantia de que vai voltar. — Jongin suspira com pesar ao se levantar com um sorriso bobo, encarando um rapaz pensativo que olha para as velas que balançam contra o vento. — Sabe… quando fica frio essas paixões fazem muita falta. </p><p>Os dois trocam um olhar demorado e silencioso enquanto Jongin abraça o pedaço de madeira que segura aqueles tecidos, o som da embarcação cortando as águas se mistura com o do sino dos quartos, que já deveria ter parado de tocar há muito tempo.</p><p>— E-eles devem ter visto minha cama vazia… preciso ir, e espero que logo esteja na cama também, as últimas semanas da viagem são sempre mais cansativas! — Ele diz rápido com o indicador apontando para o rosto sorridente e besta de Jongin, se embaralhando com as palavras antes de desaparecer e deixá-lo abraçado naquele mastro frio do convés enquanto vê as ondas baixas que balançam o navio. Ele já percebeu, talvez os dois já tenham notado. Enquanto quer que o menor fique na praia, o outro quer que fique no navio, que também se torne um pirata. Isso parece impossível de ambos os lados.</p><p>Uma semana depois, Kim Jongin já não sabe mais como calcular a falta que o menor lhe fez todos os dias. A forma como acabaram se afastando por todo trabalho que tem em lados totalmente opostos de uma embarcação imensa daquelas fora angustiante, mas eles finalmente avistam a praia. A euforia dos mais velhos faz com que o jovem abandone seu esfregão e corra até a borda, vendo o porto onde mora distante nas águas. Quase pode sentir que seus olhos brilham ao ver tal paisagem.</p><p>Então ele olha para o lado, um tanto longe está o rapaz com cabelos caídos sobre a testa, que cobrem sua marca ao invés da bandana que está amarrada ao seu pulso. Os olhos escuros caem sobre si de forma demorada. Ele também sente falta daqueles dias em que podiam realmente aproveitar, mas ao fim da viagem o trabalho nunca acaba, pelo menos não até que estejam exaustos ao ponto de desmaiarem em suas camas na primeira oportunidade.</p><p>Jongin não queria ser um intruso naquele navio, queria poder dormir junto dos piratas preparados para aquela tripulação, junto do rapaz que agora se afasta para voltar a trabalhar, desaparecendo em meio aos mais velhos com aquele mesmo facão em mãos. O Kim respira fundo antes de entrelaçar os dedos atrás da cabeça enquanto olha uma última vez para sua casa. Logo ouve um assobio do capitão que mantém aquele veleiro no caminho certo. Sabe que também está na hora de terminar seu trabalho.</p><p>Horas depois, quando o Sol está prestes a nascer atrás das montanhas, Jongin finalmente firma seus pés na plataforma coberta de alguns grãos de areia. Atrás de si, barris e redes são arrastados para a terra firme, assim como da última vez que o navio parou naquela praia. Ele é puxado novamente para dentro para que ajude a descarregar tudo que fora trazido naquela viagem longa. Com algum tempo de trabalho e com as costas doloridas, se senta novamente naquela cerca que rodeia o chão sujo por onde os piratas retornam para o navio. Dali, ele busca pelo seu garoto.</p><p>Correndo o olhar de forma ansiosa, ele de repente o encontra, parado ao lado de uma mulher alta enquanto parece se despedir outra vez.</p><p>— Essa viagem vai ser mais curta, não tem porque se preocupar! — O menor diz abrindo um sorriso nervoso enquanto a moça o abraça com força, Jongin ouve apenas sua voz abafada. — Você vai, não vai?</p><p>— Sim… dessa vez sim. — Ela responde eufórica e o rapaz sentado enquanto os observa sorri tristonho. Em um pulo ele está no chão, caminhando de cabeça baixa em direção a areia. Chegando ao fim dela, diminui a velocidade dos passos ao ouvir o mais velho o chamar.</p><p>— Jongin. — A voz suave do pirata faz o corpo todo ter uma reação de angústia e saudade adiantada. Quando levanta o olhar, o Kim se depara com seu amigo correndo pela areia, os cabelos pretos voando em seu rosto enquanto ri afobado.</p><p>— Jongin! JONGIN! Eu pensei que tivesse morrido! Seu… — Minseok diz ofegante enquanto balança os braços do moreno e busca pelo xingamento adequado, aquele que realmente expresse o que precisa. — você é idiota? Por que nem me disse que iria viajar?</p><p>— É porque nem eu sabia que iria. — Ele responde com um riso alegre. — Senti sua falta. — De repente sente Minseok puxá-lo para o lado, olhando curioso para trás de si.</p><p>— Quem é aquele cara? — Jongin continua boquiaberto, parecendo buscar pelas palavras certas enquanto olha sobre o ombro de forma discreta. O mais novo demora a responder.</p><p>— Eu não sei. — De repente ele segura nos ombros do mais velho e o obriga a se afastar, continuando a caminhar em direção a areia. O gato que Minseok já conhece bem aparece correndo pela passarela, então ele o pega rapidamente para que não escape. </p><p>— É bom ver você de novo, gatinho. — Ele diz acariciando o animal deitado em seus braços e, então, o rapaz parado um pouco mais acima tem uma explosão de sentimentos, entre eles a coragem.</p><p>— Melchior, é o nome dele. — Jongin ameaça se afastar novamente assim que corrige o amigo.</p><p>— Jongin! — O pirata o chama outra vez, Minseok continua olhando para os dois enquanto cada um fica de um lado, alternando rapidamente entre eles.</p><p>O jovem para, assim que realmente pisa pela primeira vez na areia branca e quente, sem madeira abaixo dos pés. Seus olhos contendo as lágrimas teimosas dentro deles já devem estar vermelhos e óbvios demais. Ele ouve os passos em sua direção, lentos e tímidos. Dedos frios puxam uma de suas mãos para trás, mas ainda evita olhar. Em seu metacarpo um pedaço de papel é colocado com cuidado e seus dedos obrigados a se fechar.</p><p>— Até… algum dia.</p><p>— Vou sentir sua falta.</p><p>Então ele se afasta, entrando novamente naquele navio. Sem Jongin, sem o garoto do esfregão, sem sua bandana vermelha, sem Melchior. Apenas um rapaz solitário novamente.</p><p>Jongin fora como uma aventura em sua vida monótona, mas é hora de partir. É hora de dizer adeus, por mais que diga que se verão um dia outra vez, sabe que é improvável. Os dois sabem. A vantagem é que o Kim nunca irá procurar pelo pequeno em algum porto passageiro. </p><p>Mas ele irá procurar por Jongin. Kim Jongin. O rapaz de pele bronzeada que sempre anda com seu gato pendurado nos ombros.</p><p>Aquele que agora corre pela areia enquanto amassa um pedaço de papel entre os dedos e ignora os chamados de Minseok. Ele corre até os pés descalços tocarem a areia fria que é constantemente coberta pela água, onde deixa os joelhos afundarem ao se jogar ali e finalmente deixar o choro fluir como deveria. Os soluços altos e o rosto quente e avermelhado quase sendo cobertos pelas mãos frias e trêmulas. Jongin não sabe lidar com perdas.</p><p>Aquele papel de tamanho médio quase totalmente amassado volta a ser sua atenção. Ainda chorando com toda a tristeza guardada em seu peito, os dedos o abrem de forma demorada, parece querer processar do que se trata antes de finalmente ler as palavras corridas no papel amarelado e velho. Conhece aquilo.</p><p>Então, quando finalmente termina de abri-lo, lê cada palavra com uma ponta de tristeza a mais, como se a cada uma delas um pedaço de toda sua alegria fosse arrancado até não restar nada além da dor de perder alguém, perder aquele garoto. O que já havia dito sobre gostar de escrever antes, mesmo assim, nunca imaginou receber algo assim, as palavras colocadas ali pelo próprio parecem ter sido escolhidas com todo cuidado para intensionalmente fazê-lo chorar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Se eu pudesse pintar um retrato teu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Com certeza pintaria um campo aberto com flores</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As mais belas e diversas flores, das mais </em>
</p><p>
  <em>diversas cores</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mas elas não seriam tão delicadas e belas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>quanto você</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se eu pudesse pintar um retrato teu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Com certeza pintaria o nascer do Sol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que assim como teu sorriso, caloroso e gentil,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sempre ilumina e aquece meus dias</em>
</p><p>
  <em>e os torna mais suportáveis</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se eu pudesse pintar um retrato teu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Com certeza pintaria os céus, os oceanos e florestas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mas, será que a natureza teria tua essência?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mesmo que pudesse pintar um retrato teu, não pintaria</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pois jamais conseguiria expressar tua áurea luminosa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Então apenas me permita te admirar mais um pouco,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>antes que se vá."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No fim da folha, assim que tantas palavras dolorosas acabam, Jongin vê a assinatura. Ele amassa a folha quando chora com ainda mais angústia, a garganta chega a doer ao ser arranhada pelo que poderiam ser gritos de um rapaz apaixonado e de coração partido. O Kim sussura o nome baixo enquanto o corpo se curva sobre a onda baixa que contorna suas pernas. Atrás de si, o navio de repente causa um som alto, algo parecido com uma buzina. O som das correntes puxando as âncoras parecem arrastar as esperanças de Jongin junto delas. Então, a embarcação está novamente vagando em direção ao mar aberto, de forma lenta e entediante. A mesma que considerou esplêndida um dia.</p><p>Jongin fecha os olhos e apoia o rosto aos pulsos tensos. Outra onda esfria seus pés lentamente e depois de afasta. Ele finge que aquilo está lavando suas lágrimas doloridas e o peso em seu peito.</p><p>— Jongin? — A voz grave e baixa se mistura ao som suave das ondas e do barulho alto que o navio ainda emite repetidas vezes. O moreno levanta o olhar cansado e sente os olhos queimarem pela claridade do dia nublado. Pensa estar ficando louco por um momento, mas então se levanta e permanece olhando para a água que vai e vem na areia gelada. Ele se vira lentamente, ajeitando o papel em uma das mãos ao olhar para os pés escondidos abaixo das ondas, depois continua se virando até que possa ver o rosto do outro. Com os cabelos úmidos caídos em mechas finas sobre a testa e pingando de vez em quando. Os lábios entreabertos respirando de forma eufórica, como os de alguém que acabou de atravessar uma praia correndo.</p><p>Ele se aproxima devagar, sentindo como se cada lágrima derrubada agora tivesse outro significado. Os dentes cerrados a mostra enquanto respira de forma agitada assim como o menor.</p><p>— Kyungsoo. — Ele vê um sorriso alegre no rosto do pirata, depois olha para o navio que está ao fundo, indo cada vez mais em direção ao mar aberto. — Kyungsoo! — Ele se joga nos braços abertos lentamente pelo pequeno, quase o derrubando naquela água fria. Quando Kyungsoo se desequilibra acaba rindo até Jongin fazer o mesmo, ainda que com lágrimas desenhando o rosto.</p><p>— Senti sua falta. — o Kim diz baixo quando consegue ficar próximo ao ouvido alheio, rindo contra a pele clara com ternura, com paixão.</p><p>— Não seja tão exagerado! — Kyungsoo ri outra vez, ajeitando o abraço que começou de forma agitada e quase errada.</p><p>— Você vai ficar. Eu não acredito. — Jongin olha outra vez para o navio se afastando. — Não consigo acreditar.</p><p>— Foi muito difícil fazer isso, Jongin. Mas ainda acho que foi a escolha certa. — Ele diz ao forçar o mais alto a se afastar minimamente, o suficiente para que aperte o tecido de sua camisa e o puxe para mais perto do jeito certo.</p><p>— Aquele papel… nunca pensei que roubar algo valeria tanto. Obrigado, eu vou… — Jongin procura pela folha que deveria estar em sua mão, e Kyungsoo ri alto quando ele se afasta procurando pelo chão. Ao olhar para o mar, pode ver o poema boiando enquanto se afasta, até ser engolido pelas ondas e desaparecer.</p><p>— Jongin, tudo bem. Eu escrevo outro quando puder. — O mais novo o olha com receio, as mãos na cintura enquanto parece nervoso por ter perdido algo tão importante.</p><p>— Vou pedir pra que ele seja bordado um dia. — o Kim vê o outro sorrir outra vez, parece tão desacreditado quanto ele mesmo. — Eu fiz mais uma coisa que precisa ser bordada!</p><p>Os dedos buscam pelo papel dobrado diversas vezes e guardado nos bolsos, quando o encontra, desfaz cada dobra com cuidado, aos poucos revelando o desenho do mar.</p><p>Quando vira a folha, olha atentamente para os detalhes daquele retrato do pequeno que levara uma madrugada toda.</p><p>— Jongin, você é realmente ótimo desenhando… obrigado por isso, de verdade. — Ele diz um tanto tímido, as bochechas tomam um tom rubro.</p><p>De repente Jongin se solta outra vez, sorrindo como um bobo ao segurar o rosto de Do Kyungsoo entre os dedos ainda trêmulos e beijá-lo com toda a intensidade que pode alcançar. O menor apertando novamente sua camisa nas mãos que deslizam pela cintura delicadamente. Um beijo apaixonado como o de um filme de romance, e com o melhor final, o que Jongin nunca imaginou se tornar real.</p><p>No fim, teria sua paixão de verão até mesmo no inverno rígido que teriam de enfrentar. Juntos. Os dois dividem sorrisos ao dividir rapidamente o contato, os olhos brilham ao se encontrarem mais uma vez, uma de muitas que ainda estão por vir.</p><p>— Eu te amo, gatinho! Te amo… Kyungsoo…</p><p>No fim, Jongin aprendeu que a história do mar vermelho que tanto contam não é tão inacreditável assim. Ele aprendeu que o mar tem a cor vermelha do licor, que sua paixão tem essa cor, seja ela o mar… seja ela Do Kyungsoo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>só um aviso rápido, poema foi escrito por @.deepsooo (twitter), e eu agradeço IMENSAMENTE pela obra de arte.</p><p>por hoje é só e adeus!❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>